Happy ending
by angel carstairs
Summary: Hi . This is a Clace One Shot. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. Clary is about to be married to a man she doesn't loves. Find out the turn of some events end up for better or for worse ?


Happy ending.

Hi guys . This is a clace one shot. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Hope you like it.

Clary checked her reflection checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown , her red curly hair were in an elegant updo in which veil was attached using many pins . She was feeling very fancy. Suddenly Isabelle came in and hurried her off to where her father Luke was standing. Luke escorted her to the aisle with tears in his eyes. As she entered the place strong aroma of lavender and lilacs traced their way to her and began calming her nerves. People began showering her with petals and she lifted her eyes to meet Sebastian's , her fiance . He was looking good in his white and gold suit but her eyes swept past him and latched themselves on the man standing next to Sebastian. He was wearing a gray tuxedo which looked dull against his golden skin but somehow enchanced his golden eyes and golden curls. He was Jace sebastian's bestman and her Best Friend. His golden eyes met Clary's green ones and he held her gaze silently, reassuring her that everything will turn out to be alright. But by the way he was holding himself she could sense that something was bothering him. Clary smiled at him and he grinned back showing his perfect white teeth but somehow she failed to notice that it didn't reached his eyes.

Clary couldn't help but remember the day they became friends. Clary had always been one those girls who never bothered trying to fit in. During her high school years she didn't have any friends and was always alone. One day as she was carrying her tray across cafeteria a girl stuck her foot out in front of clary making her trip and causing her food to spill over the boy seated on the seat near her. Clary got up and apologized to the boy furiously and then ran out of the cafeteria while all the students bursted out into a fit of laughter. Teas were streaming down her face as she pushed past the students in the corridor. It was one of those moments when she wished she was buried 6 ft.. under the ground. And suddenly being the klutz that she was she tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor head first. She closed her eyes expecting the pain to shoot through her head anytime but it never came instead she felt arms around her and heard a smooth voice ask her " Are you alright ? " . She slowly opened her eyes only to find herself being held by the same boy on whom she had spilled her lunch. She only nodded in response and stepped back as he released her. She took his whole face in . His golden eyes were full of concern . " I am so- sorry " she stuttered as he looked at her with an confused expression " F-For spilling food on your jacket " She clarified. His eyes shone with recognization " Oh , about that , it's alright and besides I know that Aline stuck her foot out to make you fall " He said. Clary wondered ho he could brush off he incident so easily like i was nothing. He smiled and said " I am Jace " to which she replied " I am Clarissa but you can call me Clary ". " so Clary friends ? " to which she nodded with a shy smile while he grinned in response. Since that day they had been inseparable.

Although Clary Knew that in next 15 minutes she would be married to Jace's cousin she couldn't bring herself to deny her feelings for him but she knew that it was too late to ponder on it and then again she knew that he will never fall for someone like her. So instead of wishing for impossible , she tore her gaze away from Jace and fixed it on Sebastian. Sebastian looked at her and smiled a friendly smile which she returned. There was never anything even slightly romantic between her and sebastian . Sebastian had told Clary a week before marriage that he loved someone called Jane but jane had refused to marry him and under his parents influence he had agreed to marry Clary . Clary knew that like her Sebastian was also marrying just for the sake of his family. As she reached the aisle Sebastian helped her up and she didn't feel the electricity shoot through her arm like it did every time Jace touched her nor did she felt the fluttering butterflies in her stomach she felt every single time when she was with Jace. The ceremony passed in a blur till the priest asked her if she accepted Sebastian as her husband to which she replied with all her strength " I Do ' . She noticed that Jace's hands were clenched but a fake smile was plastered on his lips and she wondered why .

The priest asked Sebastian if he accepted Clary as his wife and he didn't respond , his eyes were fixed on someone standing at the door. Clary followed his line of gaze to a girl with black hair and even tough her face is tear stained Clary can tell that she is beautiful and somehow she also knows that she is Jane . Sebastian's eyes shifted between Jane and Clary and then he leaned into Clary and Said ' I am sorry but I can't do this " . Sebastian marched out as guests began to murmur and Clary's mother began to cry. Clary looked at Jace whose eyes were blazing with anger and his hands were fisting and unfisting she knew that he was trying to control his anger for her sake. She suddenly ran past the people and went to garden where she ploped down on the grass and finally let her eyes shed tears .

She never loved Sebastian but still rejection hurts and the worst part of it was that she couldn't even accuse Sebastian because she knew that she would have done the same thing if their places had been switched and Jace would have come like Jane did . She felt someone sit down beside her and this time she knew it was Jace. He pulled her into an embrace and smoothed down her now open hair while she cried. Clary cried for the pain she felt while saying ' I Do ' to Sebastian , for the fact that Jace could never love her and then She cried because she was so much unworthy for everything. Clary didn't remember for how long she cried but when she looked up to jace she saw his face was wet with tears. She wiped Jace's tears and he wiped hers then without a word both of them stood up and walked back into the now empty hall. Her mother asked Clary to come home with her but Clary refused . She wasn't ready to go back to her house yet . Jace drove her went to her favourite place , it was a small park beside a lake . They found a bench and sat on it. Clary was emotionally exhausted and drained by then , so she leaned on Jace's shoulder and simply gazed at the reflection of the sky in the still lake.

" I am sorry Clary . if I had known that he was in love with someone else I would have never allowed it to happen " Jace said his face expressing regret and pain. " It is not your fault Jace and besides i never loved him , it is just that this episode reminded of how plain and simple I am " Clary told him. Jace looked at her his eyes were shining with undecipcherable emotion " Don't you ever say it again Clary , You are the prettiest , sweetest and coolest girl I have ever met and although ou have a temper to go with you hair I will never ever want to replace you with someone else. You are everything but plain Clary don't you see it ? and you know what I love - " Jace stopped and then said " I love being your friend " . ' Friends ' Clary thought ' That is what we will be for rest of our lives . Just friends '. Jace dropped Clary off at her house and bid er good night. Clary watched as his car dissappeared into the night.

For next three days clary was fussed over and was treated like glass by her parents and relatives. She hadn't heard a word from Jace since that day and all her calls went straight to his voice mail. and although Simon and Isabelle were always with her , she missed Jace. On the eve of fourth day after her ruined wedding Clary was sitting on her bed reading ' A tale of two cities ' remembering how Jace used to make fun of it claiming that he would never fall in love. Suddenly Clary's door opened with a creek revealing Jace wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His hair was as messy as ever ut his eyes were determined . Clary knew that with her puffy eyes and tangled hair she must be looking like she has been to hell but she couldn't care less because it was Jace. So she ran to him and hugged him tightly feeling his arms wrap around her as his scent washed over her senses. After what felt like hours Jace pulled away from her and sat down the bed picking up her copy of ' a tale of two cities'

" You were right " Jace said . Clary looked at him confusedly " You were right about this book , it is not silly, Sydney carton was not stupid he was simply in love " Clary let out a small laugh " after 8 years of debating you have finally given in . have you ? ". " yes I have finally given in " Jace mumbeled. Then he looked at Clary with steeled expression and said " I want to confess something I...I...I love you Clary " Clary gaped at him her eyes wide with shock. " Don't you see it Clary , I never believed in love . I always thought it would make me stupid but from day I had the thought that you would marry someone else , look at someone else the way you look at me , love someone else more than you ever loved me I realized how much I loved you and how much afraid I was of losing you . I knew that I was not worthy of your love not after breaking so many hearts of girls and then you announced your engagement to sebastian so I kept my feelings supressed and although I was sad by seeing you in pain I couldn't help but wonder if this was my chance to tell you. I know that I am being the crappiest friend by confessing this to you right now but I can't wait any longer. I love You Clary , I love you so much that it hurts " his voice was full of passion by now.

Clary was in tears by then. She pulled him into a kiss and murmured " I love you too " . she felt him smile as he began to kiss her more passionately with each passing second. Once again her door opened and her parents walked in. Jace and Clary jumped apart and Clary couldn't help but notice the blush tinting Jace's cheeks. Jocelyn smiled and said " I take it that we will have to begin preparations for another marriage " Jace blushed and said " Yeah about that , Clary you will marry me right ? I was about to propose but you didn't give me a chance to pop the question " " Of course I'll marry you Jace " Clary replied her cheeks matching the colour of her hair. " we'll go and talk about this to Celine and Stephen and in the meanwhile this door stays open . No funny buisness you two " Luke said to Jace and Clary leaving the room with a laughing jocelyn in tow.

So after 3 months of Clary's ruined wedding she found herself once again standing on the aisle. Pledging her heart and soul to the man she loves. Thinking to herself that some sad things do happen for a happy ending or in her case a happy begining.

Do you guys want Jace POV of this one shot ?

Please review.


End file.
